Prisionero del soldado
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Un descuido le hizo caer en la trampa de un soldado, ahora se encuentra en una situación difícil pensando que había llegado su hora pero Flippy tiene otra idea en mente...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia(y no paran de venirme ideas) ^w^. Espero que os guste. Los personajes estarán en forma humana y los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 1 Prisionero.

Se maldecía así mismo por lo que había pasado,como podía haber sido tan tonto de caer en una trampa tan evidente siendo que tenia experiencia de burlarlas y salir ileso. Estaba encadenado pro las muñecas las cuales estaban en su espalda evitando que pudiese escapar, a pesar de ello, intento sacar las manos de aquellas cadenas pero fue inútil, las cadenas parecía que estaban echas a su medida.

Hacia algo de frió pero era normal, si se encontraba en una especie de calabozo, no había ni una sola ventana lo único que iluminaba aquel sitio era una bombilla y sinceramente no iluminaba mucho. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Odiaba estar encerrado como si fuera un animal salvaje, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era su odio a ese lugar, lo que temía era quien le había encerrado pues se quedo inconsciente o eso creía. Levanto la cabeza mirando al techo sin moverse del sitio y comenzó a recordar que era lo que había pasado y como podría haber llegado allí y estar de esa forma que le parecía patética.

Si mal no recordaba, se encontraba con su hermano gemelo Lifty, robando en el museo algunos objetos que se hallaban en el almacén y ya no exponían, etc. Se había encargado de apagar las alarmas mientras Lifty se colaba en el interior del museo, poco después le seguí sin ningún problema y una vez dentro del almacén, miraron objeto por objeto a ver cual se podría vender mejor y a gran precio en el mercado negro. Su hermano como de costumbre intentaba coger lo más grande y siempre Shifty le tenía que convencer de lo contrario diciéndole que sino así la huidas les dificultaría y serian detenidos por la policía. Pero pal caso patatas pues él había quedado encerrado en ese calabozo sin saber muy bien como había llegado ahí y sin saber que estaría haciendo su hermano.

Siguió recordando, después de convencer a Lifty empezaron a meter en los sacos: minerales, piedras preciosas, objetos que provenían de alguna cultura antigua, etc. Cuando sus sacos estaban llenos,sacaron la mercancía por donde se habían colado, los sacos caían en una especie de colchón que Lifty y él habían colocado antes de entrar y empezar a robar, evitando así que se rompiesen los objetos robados. Salieron de tal manera que nunca nadie hubiese estado ahí, empezaron a correr cargándose los sacos en sus hombros alejándose de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. En todos los golpes que habían dado fueran perseguidos o no por la policía, se separaban de tal manera que fuera más difícil pillarlos. Ambos hermanos se guiñaron el ojo y levantaron la mano que tenían libre para despedirse antes de separarse y no se volviesen a ver hasta llegar a su casa.

Shifty suspiro pesadamente esa podría a ver sido su ultimo robo y la ultima vez que vería a su hermano gemelo, lo ultimo que recordaba antes de quedar inconsciente es que se dirigía al bosque en donde se adentro a lo más profundo para esperar a que todo se tranquilizase. En un momento que giro la cabeza hacia atrás para ver si venia alguien se metió en aquella trampa , que al ocurrir todo deprisa no podía recordar nada más. Le dolía algo la cabeza y supuso que se había golpeado cuando fue atrapado y de ahí que se quedara inconsciente.

Un ruido le sacó de su recuerdo,miraba a la puerta al fin vería quien le había encerrado y no le había entregado a la policía como hubiese echo una persona normal. Pero al ver quien era tras aparecer detrás de la puerta, si que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar encerrado en la cárcel y ser interrogado.

Flippy tenia su típica sonrisa sádica, sus ojos de un color brillante y casi sin pupilas. Tenia su cuchillo en la mano seguramente estaría afilado, Shifty pensó que así acabaría su vida destripado o muerto de alguna forma violenta y sádica en manos de aquel soldado. Se le acercaba de una forma tranquila pero que ha cada paso que daba y más cerca se encontraba, el miedo más se colaba en su cuerpo y la sangre se le helaba, no quería cerrar los ojos si iba a morir prefería ver a Flippy y maldecirlo hasta el final.

Ya estaba cerca demasiado cerca para el gusto de Shifty, de todo el mundo le tenia que haber atrapado el ser que más temido por todos,había oído rumores de él y de lo que hacia y también de lo que ocurrió en la guerra.

-Con el cuchillo en la mano apuntándole a la cara- Hehe ¿A quien tenias ganas de robar? Si quieres te enseño lo que hacíamos cuando nos robaban en la guerra.

Shifty negaba con la cabeza con alguna lagrima en los ojos sin apartar la mirada, al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberar las muñecas de las cadenas. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible pero sabía que estando él delante no podría ni dar un paso.

-Le acerco el cuchillo a la mejilla- ¿Estas seguro? Era muy entretenido -Sonriendo de forma malvada mientras le agarro los brazos con la mano suelta- No puedes salir de aquí, así que deja de intentar soltarte.

-N-no soy de probar cosas nuevas ...-sin dejar de mirarte, notando como el miedo hacia que no se moviese hasta tal punto que dejara de temblar- N-no te hice na-nada...

-Apretó el cuchillo aun más en la mejilla de Shifty- No mientas -Seguía sonriendo de esa forma sádica, sentado encima de él para evitar que se moviese-

Shifty tenia que pensar muy rápido para intentar librarse de él lo antes posible y así evitar menos daños.

-¿N-no crees que si te hubiese mentido tendría que a ver apartado la mirada? -intentando levantarse no le gustaba tener alguien encima de esas maneras-Le...Levantate...-retorciéndose, quería salir ya de ahí su mente ya se imaginaba cosas terroríficas y otras como violación etc. y cualquier método para tener la mente blanco no funcionaba-

-Nunca me creo las cosas que dicen los demás -Dejando de apretar el cuchillo y viendo como le caía una pequeña gota de sangre de la mejilla- No quiero levantarme aquí se esta cómodo- Acerco su cara a la herida que le había echo para lamer la, al fin y al cabo, cuando se volvía malo no entendía nada de lo que hacia-

Shifty en ese momento cerro los ojos no entendía porque hacia eso pero tampoco se iba a dejar, él no era manso y siempre peleaba hasta el final fuese el motivo que fuese.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? SUELTAME AHORAA -intentando levantarse o echarle de encima pero sin mucho éxito,Flippy pesaba más que él-

-Se levanto sonriendo- He, Creo que va a ser mejor mantenerte con vida -Saliendo por la puerta- Vuelvo dentro de un rato.

Shifty suspiro aliviado al fin se iba aquel soldado mercenario, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí pero una cosa si tenia segura y era que iba a escapar con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que aun no sabía como pero ya se le ocurriría algo. El tiempo es algo muy preciado para un ladrón y aprenden aprovechar cada segundo. Al fin su mente tubo una idea aunque siguiese en proceso y no estuviese del todo terminada pero al menos no estaría de esa forma tan patética y también podría defenderse poco, pero algo es algo. Su misión era pasar sus manos a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, el proceso para hacerlo costaba mucho tiempo pero tenia que intentarlo además tampoco sabia cuanto iba a tardar Flippy pero seguramente muy poco tiempo se daría toda la prisa que pudiera para volver a estar con él, divirtiéndose de forma sádica.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia ^w^. Espero que os guste. Los personajes estarán en forma humana y los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 2 Cambio de personalidad

Siguiendo el plan que su mente había ideado en pocos segundos. Su plan era sencillo pasar las manos delante de su cuerpo la desventaja que tenía era que se perdía mucho tiempo y puede que no le diese tiempo,pero si deseaba la libertad tendría que hacerlo. Shifty se separo un poco de la pared en la cual su espalda estaba apoyada y comenzó a intentar sacar las manos de ahí, en un periodo corto de tiempo había logrado poner sus manos debajo de sus rodillas ahora vendría el paso más difícil terminar de cruzar las piernas.

El tiempo se acaba de eso estaba seguro pero no lograba su propósito, maldiciendo para sus adentros volvió a aguantar la respiración por ultima vez y apretó sus piernas todo lo que pudo contra su pecho. Al fin lo estaba consiguiendo sus manos ya estaban delante de su rodillas y volviendo a coger aire termino de completar su plan.

-No pienso quedarme aquí...-dijo Shifty que al acabar la frase pensaba como soltarse-

Mientras Flippy buscaba algo por la casa todo lo rápido que podía no quería hacer esperar a su "invitado", su sonrisa sádica no había desaparecido a pesar de empezar a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Dónde coño estará eso? -Revolviendo la casa como un loco su paciencia se había acabado pero en el ultimo segundo de estallar en ira encontró lo que estaba buscando- ¡Aquí esta!

Shifty sin perder el tiempo y al ver que no se le ocurría nada intentaba soltarse las esposas tiraba de la cadena como esperando a que cediera la cadena o algo por el estilo, al ver que no funcionaba debido a no tener esa fuerza sobre humana y que la cadena estaba en perfecto estado, guiado por la desesperación y los nervios de salir de aquel lugar se puso a morder la cadena tirando de ella como rezaba por tener un clip o algo para conseguir soltarse de esa dichosa cadena que le apresaba. Pero un ruido hizo que mirase a la puerta a caso su tiempo ya se había agotado y tendría que esperar a que se volviese a ir Flippy.

Apunto de entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación quedándose en la puerta se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo y dio media vuelta yendo así a la cocina se puso a mirar por debajo de los estantes apartando latas de alimentos de conservas, etc. Saco una lata de albóndigas que tenía y las echo en un plato lo bueno de ser prefabricadas era que simplemente calentándolas en el microondas era más que suficiente para que estuvieran listas para ser comidas. No se podría quejar su "invitado" del trato que le estaba dando pero Flippy no se daba cuenta que estaba como en un punto intermedio de su doble personalidad.

-Ya esta -Dijo al ver que el microondas había sonado como diciendo que ya estaba lista la comida.-

Dispuesto a volver a aquella habitación oscura pero sin antes meterse en el pantalón una pistola por si acaso a Shifty se le ocurría hacer algo contra él para poder escapar. Mientras Shifty ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas las había empleado al menos la mayoría en pasar sus manos delante del cuerpo y a quien pretendía engañar él no era tan fuerte como para romper la cadena.

-O venga vamos...-Dejando de morder la cadena,sentándose en el suelo con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas, con las manos delante de las rodillas- Y mi hermano pensara que le he dejado abandonado o algo...-Se hablaba para si mismo en voz baja- Seguro que me matara lentamente...y nunca mas le podre ver...y seguro que se mete en líos como siempre...-Suspirando empezó a recordar los robos que había echo junto con su hermano o cuando se ponía a jugar con él a las cartas, etc-

Se había dado por vencido el tiempo se le había agotado seguro, no pensaba darle a Flippy el gusto de verle llorar conteniendo sus lagrimas siguió recordando a su hermano gemelo al que tantas veces le tenía que haber sacado de líos. Los recuerdos parecía que le ocupaban toda la mente, no podía pensar en nada más. Prefería no imaginarse lo que le iba a pasar o que le ocurrirá a su hermano, de todas formas si moría en aquel calabozo al menos su alma sería libre y podría vigilar, custodiar a su hermano. Al pensar en aquello del alma se dio cuenta de una cosa...no era religioso ni él ni su hermano entonces porque demonios pensaba en esas cosas sin sentido acaso su sentimiento de volver a ver a su hermano era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba porque estaba seguro que no se estaba arrepintiendo de su vida.

-Flippy abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en ella- ¿Qué te cuentas? Te he traído algo -Con el plato de comida entre las manos acercándose cuidadosamente-

-Levantando la cabeza dudaba entre mirar o no, sospechando si había cambiado de personalidad o quería algo, termino mirándole con ojos acuosos-

-Se acerco con el plato de comida hasta estar enfrente de Shifty- Oye... ¿Por qué estas aquí? No me acuerdo de nada...-Dijo rascándose la cabeza y quitando le las esposas algo dudoso-

-¿eeeh?...pe-pero si me encadenaste tu...y me encerraste aquí...-Estaba desconcertado no sabía si estaba hablando con el bueno o con el sádico y todo eso era una trampa-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuando? -Seguía rascándose la cabeza- No lo recuerdo... Tienes hambre te traje algo de comer -Señalo la comida-

-¿no tendrá veneno? Ni sera una trampa ¿verdad? -No se fiaba para nada, en su oficio como ladrón había aprendido a no confiar en nadie excepto en su hermano y rara vez-

-Sonrío de una forma muy diferente a la de antes- Tú come, parece que tienes hambre además si le hubiese echado veneno ¿Qué sentido tendría a verte soltado de esas esposas?

Shifty no sabía muy bien que pensar pero era verdad que tenía hambre no había comido nada desde antes del robo al museo y aun así había comido poco. Decidió fiarse de Flippy al parecer estaba en su lado malo y quien sabe cuando podría volver a estar así ofreciéndole comida aparte que aunque le hubiese liberado de aquellas esposas había cerrado la puerta impidiéndole escapar.

-Gra-gracias...-Acercándose pero mirando a Flippy cada momento no sabía cuando podría volver a ser el de antes- ¿Qué es?...-Mirando el plato-

-Son albóndigas no son gran cosa pero no se porque sentía que no tenía tiempo para cocinar algo realmente bueno, espero que te gusten- Seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan cálida-

Shifty no pudo evitar seguir mirándole le extrañaba esa manera en la cual sonreía, esa calidez era extraña para él. Se sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y mirando al plato de comida ¿Que demonios le pasaba? ¿Porque no había parado de mirarle desde el momento que se había puesto a sonreír de tal manera? Prefirió no pensar más en ello y empezar a comer callando así el rugido de su estomago,que no se había parado en pensar en eso hasta que Flippy apareció con el plato de comida. Pero al no fiarse del todo probo primero un poco a ver si notaba un sabor raro distinto al que tendría que tener pero al no detectar ningún sabor extraño empezó a comer algo rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta que Flippy no había parado de mirarle se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a comer más despacio, pero no sabía aun cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí porque al parecer no sería tan fácil escapar de ahí ajeno a la luz del sol, encerrado en aquel calabozo aunque al menos el Flippy bueno le había desatado le había solucionado ese problema que antes tenía.

…...

Notas de_**Shifty Braginski **_(autor):¿Creen que Shifty lograra salir de esa especie de calabozo? ¿Lograra volver a ver a su hermano?¿O Flippy terminara con su vida en algún cambio de personalidad? Estas preguntas serán siendo respondidas a lo largo de la historia la cual he de avisar que no sera tan larga como "Nuevos sentimientos"

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia ^w^. Este capitulo contiene chico x chico si no os gusta no sigáis leyendo y a quien lo lea que lo disfrute. Este libro se lo dedico a un amigo mio que roleando con él me vino la inspiración para crear esta historia. Los personajes estarán en forma humana y los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 3 Consentimiento

Se había terminado toda la comida del plato pero aun tenía algo de hambre aunque no le importaba mucho, lo más importante era salir de ahí. Aparto el plato a un lado no sabía si tenía que dárselo a su secuestrador o dejarlo apartado. Flippy al ver lo que hacía se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, su "invitado" se había comido todo lo que había cocinado aunque fuese comida prefabricada.

-¿Estaba bueno?-Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Shifty-

-Si,...-Pensaba si darle las gracias o no- Gra-gracias Flippy...

En ese instante se acerco a su "invitado", su sonrisa se había cambiado a una más sádica. Shifty al verle desde el suelo sentado empezó a echarse para atrás pero llego hasta la pared deteniendo le el paso,no paraba de acercarse, a lo mejor ahí acababa su vida. Cerro los ojos de golpe y con fuerza no quería verlo pero se sorprendió al notar como si alguien le limpiase la cara entonces al abrir los ojos se encontró con Flippy delante suyo,para su gusto demasiado cerca. Tenia una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y una de sus manos le estaba limpiando por la comisura quitando le así algo de la salsa que se le estaba escurriendo y no se había percatado de ello.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato fijamente sin desviar para nada la mirada. La mano de Flippy le empezó acariciar la mejilla de una forma muy tierna como si fuese un diamante o algún objeto de valor. Esa acción que estaba teniendo hizo que a Shifty se le sonrojasen las mejillas levemente, al ser ladrón nunca antes le habían tocado de esa manera. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez estaba nervioso y eso hacia que le temblasen las piernas pero a Flippy no le importo simplemente sonreía dejando su mano en la mejilla de Shifty. El tiempo parecía que no avanzase tal vez por el miedo o tal vez por algo que al ladrón se le escapaba de las manos, pues al ver como le sonreía hacia que una calidez le inundase por dentro haciendo que sonriese levemente pero nervioso.

Acerco su rostro al de Shifty no entendía que pasaba,él sabía que no estaba en lado sádico era como un intermedio en el cual dominaban ambas partes de su personalidad. Su nariz rozaba con la de Shifty, él cual no dejaba de mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos pero sonrojado. Cuando al fin le beso en los labios se apodero de ellos besando le con fuerza.

Shifty intentaba apartarlo no le gustaba lo que esta haciendo Flippy pero todo era inútil no conseguía ni que se separasen sus labios. Cuando el beso fue profundizado a Shifty le recorrió por la espalda como un escalofrió o eso creía él pero no era un escalofrió empezaba a tener calor y eso que la habitación en donde se encontraban no hacia calor precisamente. Flippy puso su rodilla cerca de la entrepierna de Shifty aprisionando un poco pero sin hacerle daño, quería excitarlo. Le veía tan irresistible ese ladrón le atraía demasiado y no lo entendía a lo mejor para eso le había secuestrado su lado sádico, pero su cabeza estaba siendo inundada por sentimientos al ver que finalmente Shifty correspondía al beso.

Ese calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo hacia que desease aun más, dejo de intentar separarlo y sucumbió a esos sentimientos que le embriagaban de una manera que el mismo no podía explicar. Medio cerro los ojos aun sonrojado,notaba la rodilla de Flippy apretando su entrepierna haciendo que esta se pusiera dura por la excitación y seguramente ya era hasta visible a simple vista como estaba su entrepierna.

Separo sus labios de los de Shifty rompiendo así el beso, sus manos actuaron por si mismas haciendo caso a los sentimientos de Flippy y empezó a quitarle la parte de arriba a Shifty con mucha velocidad, quería sentir su piel con su mano. Al ver que no había ya resistencia por parte de su "invitado" le besaba el cuello con pasión dejando le marcas visibles,otras veces los besos eran lentos y cortos o le mordía levemente. Oía los gemidos procedentes de la garganta de Shifty y eso aun le hacía querer hacer más. Fue bajando con los besos por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho en donde se entretuvo jugueteando con su lengua con uno de los pezones de Shifty, sintiendo que cada vez se ponía aquel pezón más duro.

No paraba de gemir y al notar lo que le hacía en su pecho le rodeo con los brazos por el cuello a Flippy acercándoselo más intentando sentir aun más de aquel placer que estaba sintiendo al notar la lengua acariciándole el pezón y haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Su respiración empezaba a estar agitada de tal forma que hiciera jadear entre cada gemido y eso que aun Flippy no había echo más que empezar. Enredo sus dedos con los mechones de pelo de aquel soldado mercenario mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir una oleada de placer.

Cuando termino de entretenerse con el pezón le beso en la barbilla mientras sus manos le iban acariciando cada mililitro de su abdomen y notando aquella respiración agitada. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Shifty la cual empezó a acariciar por encima de a tela del pantalón, produciendo le que gimiese algo más alto. Shifty le había dejado de abrazar por el cuello sus manos se entretenían en acariciarle por debajo de la camisa recorriendo su espalda subiendo con acaricias cariñosas y lentas hasta conseguir que Flippy se quitase con la mano que tenia libre la chaqueta y le dejase quitarle la camisa. El cuerpo de Flippy le atraía demasiado era un cuerpo hermoso para su punto de vista. Separo las piernas dejando que se pudiese meter entre ellas para poder seguir sintiendo más, ahora mismo no le importaba que le hubiese secuestrado o encarcelado,volvió a sentir una oleada de placer al notar la mano de Flippy dentro del pantalón.

Se puso entre las piernas de Shifty al ver que finalmente cedía a esa excitación que ambos sentían. Le quito el pantalón dejando de acariciar aquella entrepierna que le excitaba al notar lo dura que estaba. Sonrió picaramente al ver que Shifty intentaba respirar con normalidad, no pensaba dejar que se tranquilizase. Verle desnudo completamente le excito completamente no era un cuerpo esquelético ni tampoco atlético era normal,hermoso, y su piel era suave, como podía volverla tan loco llenando le de placer aquel cuerpo. Levanto un poco las caderas de Shifty para poder preparar su entrada introduciéndole un dedo en su interior.

Grito de placer al notar aquel dedo en su interior y cuando empezó a moverse dentro de él no podía callar ningún gemido sintiendo oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que temblase. Agarraba con fuerza su camisa blanca que se encontraba en el suelo,veía a Flippy con ojos llorosos por la excitación, él también disfrutaba al verle así de esa manera. Volvió a soltar un pequeño grito al notar que le introducía el segundo dedo y lo movía en su interior, queriendo que se acostumbrase a esa sensación. Sus gemidos no cesaban, jadeaba entre cada gemido su cuerpo aun lo sentía demasiado caliente, ni siquiera notaba el frió del suelo. Al sacarle los dedos de su interior porque su interior ya estaba preparado Shifty gimió en protesta.

Flippy le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja,torturándole en el mismo placer que el hacía sentir. Volvió a levantar un poco mas las caderas de Shifty y le penetro metiendo todo su miembro en su interior haciendo que Shifty volviese a pegar un pequeño grito. Sentía como estaba en su interior y eso le hizo gemir un poco pero al poco tiempo de dar como un pequeño momento para que Shifty se acostumbrase a tenerle en su interior, empezó a mover las caderas lentamente pero penetrando le hasta el fondo. Shifty con cada embestida deseaba aun más notando esas oleadas de placer que parecía que no tenían fin haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. No dejaba de gemir y abrazaba otra vez por el cuello a Flippy acercándolo todo lo que pudiese a él,notando su peso encima del suyo. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, no sabía cuanto iba a poder seguir aguantando, si antes le parecía que aquellas oleadas no tuvieran fin ahora mismo estaba experimentando el roce al clímax pero sin poder llegar a venirse.

Deseaba que Shifty aun sintiera más pero su cuerpo se empezaba a cansar de seguir ese ritmo frenético. Le volvió a besar en los labios con pasión jugueteando con su lengua y saboreando su boca y los labios que tan loco le volvían. Shifty correspondió al beso ahogando sus gemidos en la garganta de Flippy.

Se separo de los labios de su secuestrador y le susurro al oído que no aguantaría mucho más, pero al parecer no pensaba parar hasta conseguirlo. Flippy siguió embistiendo le iba algo más despacio pero las embestidas se habían vuelto mucho más placenteras. Le gemía cerca de la oreja de Flippy hasta que no pudo soportarlo más entonces experimento su orgasmo sintiendo aquel placer mucho más. Había conseguido lo que quería llevarle al clímax a su "invitado" pero poco tardo en unirse a él viniéndose en su interior. Ambos cuerpos estaban exhaustos y llenos de sudor pero Shifty con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Flippy se quedo dormido estaba muy cansado por toda la excitación experimentada y desde que había estado en aquel cuarto lo único que había echo era intentar escapar, aunque ahora se planteaba si irse o quedarse ahí, de todas formas aquel hombre le gustaba le hacía sentir de una manera que nunca antes había sentido pro otra persona.

Flippy le cogió en brazos sacándolo de aquel cuarto y llevándole a otro, era exacto salvo porque ese tenía una cama de matrimonio. Le dejo ahí con cuidado y delicadeza, se tumbo a su lado también estaba cansado, tapo con las sabanas y la manta sus cuerpos desnudos. Abrazaba a Shifty sin querer separarse de él, le beso en la cabeza y dejo a Shifty que se acurrucara en su pecho lo que no esperaba era que se pegase todo lo que pudiese a él a pesar de estar dormido. Se quedaron durmiendo descansando del acto que habían echo.

…...

Notas de_**Shifty Braginski **_(autor):Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la pregunta ahora es ¿Que hará Shifty volverá con su hermano o se quedara con aquel soldado? Y ¿ Acaso Flippy le encerró porque sentía algo por él? (Aun que menudos métodos para conquistar a alguien) .

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia ^w^. aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo,esta historia es corta pero a veces para que sea una buena historia no tiene porque ser muy larga. Este libro se lo dedico a un amigo mio que roleando con él me vino la inspiración para crear esta historia. Los personajes estarán en forma humana y los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 4 Libre del soldado

Sentía que estaba como en una nube durmiendo,tapado con alguna manta y sabanas, ese sentimiento le saco de aquel sueño profundo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de matrimonio. Se intento levantar rápidamente pero un dolor agudo hizo que se volviera a tumbar, decidió esperar a que se le pasara un poco mientras tanto se dedico a observar la habitación era igual que la anterior salvo por la cama también vio una camisa,unos bóxer y unos calcetines, se preguntaba donde estaría el resto de su ropa a lo mejor Flippy la había cogido pero ¿Para que querría su ropa? Volvió a intentar levantarse pero esta vez más despacio no tenia ninguna cadena o esposas que le impidiera moverse por la habitación, se puso la poca ropa que había encontrado,la camisa que había no era suya le valía demasiado grande lo más probable es que fuera de su secuestrador y se tuvo que remangar las mangas.

Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió antes de que se durmiese en el otro cuarto, se puso la mano en los labios al recordar aquellos besos que había recibido,con los ojos cerrados siguió recordando dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, había sido la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien y a lo mejor por eso le dolía tanto al moverse eso era una buena explicación siempre había oído que la primera vez dolía. El olor de la comida le saco de sus pensamientos en todo ese rato no se había percatado que en el suelo se encontraba un plato lleno de comida, dios parecía totalmente apetitoso comparado con lo que comió el otro día este era un plato de ternera con una ensalada y patatas sería simple pero el olor de esa comida hacía que le rugiesen las tripas de verdad y eso que no comía mucho. Empezó a comer aquella comida con mucha gana pero recordó que con su hermano no comía tanto y mucho menos semejante maravilla de comida por que el sabor que experimentaba con cada bocado era como un paraíso para su paladar. Cuando se termino la comida se tumbo en la cama boca arriba mirando al techo, su tripa ya estaba llena y estaba satisfecho pero de repente oyó la puerta como se abría pero esa vez no se iba a levantar a recibir a su secuestrador bastante tenia con ese dolor que sentía cada vez que se movía.

Al entrar vio a Shifty tumbado al menos se había puesto la ropa que le había dejado eso le hizo sonreír, seguía preguntándose porque lo mantenía ahí encerrado pero dentro de él había algo que le obligaba a dejarle en aquel lugar no quiso darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Se acerco a su "invitado" pensando que estaba dormido no le molesto y cogió el plato pero antes de salir vio que se movía.

-¿Estas despierto?-Pregunto curioso con tono suave y bajo por si acaso se había movido estando dormido.-

-Si...-Levanto la cabeza y seguidamente se sentó lentamente en la cama.- Gracias por la comida estaba muy rica...

-Le miro y sonrió al verle así de manso.- Me alegra que te gustase,esta vez si que tenía tiempo de prepararte algo en condiciones y no como lo de ayer...por cierto tu ropa se esta lavando...

-Eso explica por que no la encontraba...Flippy puedo preguntarte algo...-Bajando la mirada tenia que preguntarle muchas cosas pero decidió primero que le respondiera a una.-

-Claro que si, aunque no se si podre responderte muy bien,a veces tengo como huecos en blanco en mi memoria.- Se rió un poco.-

-¿Por que no me has entregado a la policía?...Ya sabes seguramente de sobras que soy un ladrón y mi cabeza tiene precio te hubieses forrado. -Seguía sin levantar la mirada,mirando al suelo.-

-Se quedo pensando un momento hasta que suspiro levemente.-No te he entregado porque siento que no puedo hacerlo es como si algo dentro de mi me lo impidiese...

-¿Por que me mantienes aquí encerrado?...-Recapacito en su pregunta una vez dicha sabía que él no tendría la respuesta sino su otro yo...-

-Haces muchas preguntas y ya sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato...-Le miro sonriendo fríamente y totalmente sádico.-

-Le miro algo asustado esperando no haber despertado su lado sádico,simplemente había echo preguntas nada más...¿Acaso con eso ya era suficiente?-

-Mmmm...pero como ayer te portaste bien conmigo y fuiste manso te responderé, te mantengo encerrado porque he visto como te mira mi lado bueno es sorprendente que aun no se haya dado cuenta de mi existencia,pero en fin...ademas que cuando lo hicimos estábamos ahí los dos como si estuviésemos en una especie de equilibrio, me pregunto porque ocurriría eso...

-Entonces...se-según tu...Flippy siente algo por m-mi...-No podía evitar temblar pero tenía que estar preparado por si acaso sacaba su famoso cuchillo y le atacaba para matarlo.- E-eso ex-explicaría por-porque aun no he muerto...

-Yo no te he dicho nada y esta conversación nunca la hemos tenido...-Se levantó y cogió el plato con desgana.- Por cierto...nunca te iras de aquí...si puedo evitarlo. -Antes de salir bajo la mirada sin que Shifty se diese cuenta y en voz baja dijo.- No ahora que Flippy es feliz...

Hasta que no salio del todo no se pudo tranquilizar volviendo a la normalidad, pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo antes de salir aunque lo hubiese dicho en voz baja,él tenía un gran oído y más le valía tenerlo porque cuando robaba junto con su hermano tenían que estar atentos por si oían las sirenas de los coches patrulla de la policía. Puede que Flippy estuviese feliz pero no podía encerrarlo ahí como si fuera un animal...pero sabía perfectamente que si el Flippy sádico no le dejaba marchar nunca se iría de ahí. Se tenía que acostumbrar a la esa situación ademas de todas formas,mal no estaba del todo le daban comida y tenía una cama aunque seguía pareciendo como si estuviese en una cárcel. Se preguntaba que haría Flippy con él,matarlo al parecer nunca le mataría, dañar le bueno si cuenta que le muerde o le deje marcas por el cuerpo aparte de que le doliese lo de atrás, torturarle tendría que ser a placer porque únicamente le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla con el cuchillo.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso exactamente pero Flippy volvió a entrar en el cuarto con un plato de comida y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios pero sonreía cálida mente, no entendió porque empezó a sonreír también pero así era como si estuviese respondiendo a su sonrisa. Vio como se empezaba a sonrojar su secuestrador y apartaba la mirada parecía nervioso, pero Shifty se levanto de la cama y se acerco a él, no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso y en su interior aun se sorprendió más cuando puso mano en la mejilla de Flippy acariciándosela cariñosa mente. Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que juntaron sus labios y se besaron nuevamente llevándoles a lo que había pasado la ultima vez. Esta vez también se entretuvieron con la comida mientras hacían aquel acto que para ellos no era simplemente físico ambos habían empezado a sentir cosas el uno por el otro. A partir de ese momento todos los días Flippy pasaba más tiempo con Shifty en el cuarto y hablaban,a veces de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido pero les hacia reír al cabo de poco, ya conocían casi todo del otro pero siempre había algo nuevo que contar, siempre lo hacían desde aquella vez,Shifty suponía que después de cenar aunque al no tener reloj en ese cuarto no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, sabía la fecha porque Flippy siempre se la decía o decía "hoy hace dos semanas que estamos juntos".

El tiempo sin duda pasaba rápido y su hermano parecía no importarle que no estuviera o eso pensaba hasta que ocurrió lo que tenia que ocurrir su hermano apareció en la casa de Flippy por la mañana,parecía furioso aunque a ninguna persona se le hubiese ocurrido ir con esa actitud a ver al soldado. Se levanto de la cama de golpe yendo a la puerta sin duda era la voz de su hermano hablando con Flippy,intentaba escuchar pero no oía nada simplemente murmureos...la puerta era bastante gruesa si no le permitía oír con claridad a su hermano. Se visto con la ropa que le había dejado su secuestrador, esta vez aunque no fuera la suya le valía a la perfección aunque parecía un soldado vestido de aquella manera.

El silencio hindundo la casa ¿Acaso Flippy había matado a su hermano? De repente oyó un portazo, se alejo de la puerta volviendo a sentarse en la cama, no tardo mucho tiempo que apareció aquel soldado que le había mantenido encerrado por un largo tiempo,Shifty no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que no tenia ni una gota de sangre por su cuerpo ni por su ropa.

-Tu hermano ha venido aquí...-Cambio de personalidad su seriedad y enojo se volvió en tristeza haciendo que bajase la mirada.-

-Lo se...-No podía evitar mirarle con tristeza.-

-Mañana te iras con él...le dije que estabas durmiendo y que habías caído enfermo...y por eso no habías podido irte a casa...-Se sentó en el suelo,apoyando su espalda en la puerta y sus brazos en las rodillas.-

-Tranquilo...y-yo...también le diré que estaba enfermo así no te pasara nada...-Estaba protegiendo a la persona que le había secuestrado pero tenía un motivo para hacer aquello,se acerco a él y lo abrazo.-

-Correspondió al abrazo.-Lo siento Shifty...te mereces algo mejor que esto...además te he estado reteniendo como un animal salvaje,como si fueras un preso...y tu hermano tiene razón si amas a alguien no le haces eso...supongo que aun me queda mucho que aprender...-Levanto la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente.-

-No me importa que me hayas tenido aquí retenido...-Sonriendo le cálida mente-

Se separo un poco de él y le beso en los labios tan dulce y con toda la pasión que sentía, es verdad admitía que le había encerrado y al principio estaba encerrado encontrá de su voluntad pero la cosa había cambiado...Ahora la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver se volvían cada vez más altas y sentía como su corazón empezó a quebrarse, a romperse en pedazos lentamente ¿Como podía haberse enamorado de su secuestrador?...Flippy correspondió al beso y llevo a Shifty a la cama en donde sería la ultima vez que lo harían y pasarían su ultimo día juntos. No le dio más vueltas a la cabeza, quería estar con aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado y no tenía valor para decírselo porque simplemente muchos pensarían que había desarrollado alguna enfermedad o algo así...

Había llegado el momento de marchar Lifty ya estaba esperando en el salón y estaba enfadado mirando fríamente a Flippy. Shifty salio por primera vez de aquel cuarto todo le parecía enorme aunque agradecía experimentar aquella libertad, recibió a su hermano con un abrazo y ya hablaban sobre cual seria su próximo robo a su hermano se le fue de la cabeza formular preguntas de porque había estado tanto tiempo sin decir nada,etc. Flippy sonreía tristemente de la lejanía había asumido que había echo mal encerrándole en lugar de hacer lo que las personas normales hacen,declararse...agradecía en su interior que no le hubiese pasado nada de todas formas había a veces que ocurrían cosas muy extrañas a su alrededor pero se había acostumbrado a que pasaran ese tipo de cosas pero desde que estaba con Shifty aquellas cosas extrañas como la ropa llena de sangre ajena, ya no ocurrían. Lifty salio el primero de la casa, Shifty en su interior sentía que no quería irse por una vez en su vida había sido feliz simplemente tenia que decirle lo que sentía hacía aquel soldado, se acerco a Flippy no sabia que decir no podía sonreír,no podía decirle que le quería cuando se estaba yendo eso le produciría más dolor y debido a lo que se dedicaba probablemente la policía lo tendría en vigilancia aunque fuera un soldado bipolar. Pero si le abrazo fuertemente respirando por ultima vez aquel aroma que tanto le encantaba,el abrazo fue correspondiendo y notaba como Flippy le acariciaba la cabeza. Finalmente el abrazo se rompió después de un rato.

-Tienes que irte...-Agacho la cabeza mirando hacía otra dirección-

-S-si...te echare de menos Flippy...-Se bajo un poco el sombrero dándose media vuelta,ocultando sus ojos los cuales estaban acuosos-

Nada más que salio de aquella casa echo a correr con al excusa que no podían perder más el tiempo,que habían estado mucho tiempo sin robar pero la realidad era que corría porque su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos convirtiéndose en polvo y es como si intentara huir de aquel sentimiento pero sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento le estaría acompañando durante un buen tiempo de su vida. Su hermano simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad,sonreía feliz por haber recuperado a su hermano y porque al fin volverían a robar y a ser los de antes. Pero no iba a ocurrir eso,no durante un tiempo algo largo pues Shifty había cambiado y se le había roto el corazón, por una vez en su vida se planteaba su vida, su futuro...aquel soldado le había cambiado aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él que a veces sacaba sin más a su lado sádico pero se había acostumbrado a su lado sádico de todas formas simplemente le hacia algún que otro corte para luego lamer su sangre aunque en su cabeza pensaba que era porque él también quería verle o algo así,quien sabe porque. Pero si estaba seguro que nada volvería a ser lo mismo y su hermano al menos sonreía aunque se terminaría dando cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que le ocurría de eso también estaba seguro. Solo rezaba por volverlo a ver contando cada segundo de su vida.

…...

Notas de_**Shifty Braginski **_(autor):¿Creen que volverá junto a Flippy o simplemente se quedara con su hermano y hará como si nada hubiese pasado? Puede ser que ahora mismo muchos piensen que Shifty lo que tiene es una enfermedad la cual desarrollan muchas personas que están secuestradas y sienten cariño por su secuestrador pero yo tengo una pregunta ¿Y si no tiene esa enfermedad y simplemente le ama de verdad? Nunca en cuestión de sentimientos podremos saber al 100% que es verdad o que no lo es,por eso siempre tenemos dudas ¿no?

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia ^w^. Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo la mini historia. Este libro se lo dedico a un amigo mio que roleando con él me vino la inspiración para crear esta historia. Los personajes estarán en forma humana y los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Capitulo 5 Irrompible aquel amor que ambos sintieron.

Hacía días que se había largado de aquella casa en la cual había estado retenido, estaba sentado mirando por la ventana soltando suspiros de tristeza muy frecuentemente. Sentía un vació en su interior que parecía que nunca se llenaba a pesar de haber robado grandes cantidades de dinero,joyas etc. Miraba a la nada y siempre respondía de la misma manera cuando su hermano le miraba y le preguntaba que si le pasaba algo, "no me pasa nada, estoy bien"...no quería preocupar a su hermano por tonterías pero la cosa no solo había acabado allí, ya no robaba simplemente no le divertía o no encontraba el motivo para hacerlo, a su hermano no le importo mucho de todas maneras habían robado demasiado aquellos días y tenían un porron de dinero para gastar y les duraría un tiempo. Su hermano le aviso de que la comida ya estaba lista pero no tenía hambre sentía un nudo en su garganta, aun así bajo a lo mejor el olor de la comida le despertaba el apetito.

-Son espaguetis con boloñesa...espero que me hayan salido bien.-Miraba a Shifty sonriendo intentando animarle sabía que le pasaba algo aunque no se lo dijese.-

-Se sentó en la silla mirando su plato pero sin comer nada ni si quiera probarlos-

-Si...no quieres comer se puede guardar en la nevera...-Se sentó enfrente de Shifty y empezó a comer-

Miro unos segundos a Lifty para volver a suspirar, se levanto y guardo la comida en la nevera, su cabeza aun seguía pensando en aquel soldado que le había secuestrado...le añoraba demasiado desde que se había ido no le había visto,únicamente había oído hablar de él pero nada más. Hubo una vez que intento volver aquella casa pero al ver las luces apagadas pensó que estaría durmiendo o se había ido a pasear o algo por el estilo. Se fue al salón con la cabeza algo bajada y se sentó en el sofá mirando la tele en la cual echaban un documental sobre animales. Lifty al terminar de comer se fue junto a su hermano y pago la televisión sin recibir queja alguna de su hermano,estaba preocupado por él a lo mejor seguía enfermo pero en los días que había estado con él no mostraba ningún síntoma de alguna enfermedad, no entendía lo que pasaba le miraba a los ojos intentando averiguar que era lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te pasa Shifty?...Llevas unos días que no comes casi nada y lo poco que comes es porque te obligo a ello...-Se puso de cuclillas poniendo sus manos encima de las rodillas de su hermano.- Luego te pasas las noches llorando...y tienes pesadillas nocturnas...no duermes casi...ya no robas...

-Estoy bien...no te preocupes.-Con la mirada mirando al suelo.-

-Eso no me lo creo...siempre dices eso pero no es verdad...así que deja de mentirme...solo quiero saber que te pasa...-Se lo dijo con voz suave a ver si su hermano racionaba-

-No quiero hablar de esto...-Se levanto del sofá y se subió a su cuarto- Me voy a dormir...

Lifty miraba como se iba su hermano sabía que no iba a dormir sino a mirar por la ventana mirando ala nada. Salio a la calle intentando buscar respuestas para averiguar que era lo que tenía Shifty pero ni los médicos a los cuales les había preguntado lo sabían simplemente le decían que tendrían que verlo para examinarle. Se sentó en un banco mirando al cielo pero bajo la mirada cuando se le acerco una chica con el pelo azul.

-Hola Lifty...perdón por molestarte pero me puedes decir la hora...he visto que tenias un reloj...-Con voz tímida sabía que era un ladrón.-

-¿Tu sabes algo de medicina?...-No perdía nada por preguntarle.-

-Pues no mucho...¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿Te encuentras mal?...-Mirándole más detenidamente.-

-Yo estoy bien pero...mi hermano no...no se que le pasa...-Agachando la cabeza-

-Bueno a lo mejor puedo ayudarte...-Vio que su amiga Flaky había llegado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara-

-Ho-hola...-Se puso detrás de Petunia.-¿Nos va-vamos?...

-Espera un poco intento ayudar a Lifty, esta preocupado por su hermano...-Miraba a Flaky con una sonrisa par aque se tranquilizara.-

-Va-vale...¿Y que le pasa?...-Miro a Lifty-

-Pues...no come nada desde hace unos días y lo que come es porque le obligado a comérselo...luego siempre esta mirando por la ventana de su cuarto y suspirando sin parar...ya no quiere robar...-Mirando a las dos chicas con preocupación en sus ojos- Y por las noches...no para de llorar...y si se duerme tiene como pesadillas nocturnas...

-Se quedo pensando y luego miro a Flaky unos segundos y volvió a mirar Lifty.- Pues si que esta mal tu hermano si no quiere robar...

-A...lo me-mejor...tiene mal de amores...-Dijo en voz baja.-

-Vio como Petunia miraba a Flaky con ojos abiertos sin entender que pasaba.- ¿Qué es mal de amores?...

-Es cuando amas a alguien pero no puedes estar con él...-Dijo Flaky.-

-También es cuando has perdido a alguien que amabas de verdad y se te ha partido el corazón...-Miro a Lifty- Creo que tu hermano tiene eso...

-¿Y como se cura?...-Miro a ambas chicas pero ninguna le respondió.- No lo sabéis ¿Verdad?...

-El tiempo solo puede decir eso...no es algo tan fácil de olvidar o curar...-Cogió a Flaky de la muñeca- Nosotras nos tenemos que ir espero que te hayamos podido ayudar...

-Si habéis sido de gran ayuda pero no esperéis que os de las gracias...

Cuando las chicas se fueron,fue corriendo a su casa para ver como estaba su hermano y también para ver si era verdad que tenía mal de amores. Cuando llego a casa fue directo al cuarto de su hermano, estaba mirando a la ventana como hacía siempre y se acerco a Shifty él cual ni se inmuto no le hizo nada de caso hasta que noto como le agarraban las manos. Miraba a Lifty sin entender pero en sus ojos se veía que había estado llorando otra vez aparte de las ojeras que tenía, volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada nuevamente intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-Shifty...tengo que preguntar algo...le amas ¿verdad?...-Sin soltar las manos de su hermano.-

-Le miro sorprendido.- "¿Como sabía eso?"-pensó.-

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho...se te nota que le amas...pero no entiendo porque no me lo has dicho...

-Son cosas personales...-Volvió a bajar la mirada y agachando la cabeza.- Además los ladrones no podemos amar...eso entorpece nuestro trabajo...y seguramente pensarías que desarrolle alguna enfermedad y por eso me enamore de él...

-Puso la mano en la mejilla de su hermano levantando le la cara para que le mirase a los ojos.- Hacé días que no robamos eso para empezar...luego yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas pero si se que si le amas de verdad pues de las maneras que estas no son normales...quiero que seas feliz porque eres mi hermano...y estas enfermo eso es verdad pero como las chicas dicen "de mal de amores"...

Shifty no pudo evitar romper a llorar delante de su hermano tapándose la cara con las manos,sentía como le abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarle. Lifty había encontrado el problema de su hermano y odiaba verle en ese estado incluso un ladrón frió como él tiene su corazoncito, hizo que se levantara su hermano y le llevo a la cama en donde le tumbo y le tapo con las sabanas, era lo único que se le ocurría por el momento. Hasta que su hermano no se tranquilizo y se quedo dormido no se fue de su lado, estaba en el salón dando vueltas intentando pensar que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano y volverlo a ver sonreír en esos momentos odiaba que su hermano siempre pensara en que robar,etc. Seguramente él ya habría encontrado la respuesta. Como si una bombilla hubiese aparecido encima de su cabeza encendiéndose, se le ocurrió una idea algo alocada pero las posibilidades de que funcionase eran muy altas,cogió su chaqueta y se largo corriendo de la casa.

Se levanto de la cama por culpa de un mal sueño no había descansado gran cosa y lo poco que había descansado no había dormido bien. Su hermano no estaba en la habitación aunque había notado su presencia hasta que se había quedado dormido levemente y había parado de llorar, salio del cuarto buscando a su hermano para intentar que no se preocupase más y darle las gracias por haber intentado animarlo...pero no lo encontró por ningún cuarto de la casa, en la cocina estaba un plato de comida encima de la mesa al no tener ganas de comer lo dejo dentro de la nevera para que se lo comiera su hermano si quería. Aun sentía como si le estuviesen estrujando por dentro pero sabía que eran ganas de llorar, lagrimas que intentaba retener, sin saber porque salio al jardín era la primera vez que salía de la casa pero le gustaba sentir la hierba en sus pies produciendo le como cosquillas al pisarlas. Miraba al cielo intentado que su mente dejara de pensar en aquel soldado pero no podía y ya no sabía que hacer para entretener su mente si cada vez que se centraba en algo terminaba pensando en él o en alguna de sus conversaciones o cuando tenían relaciones. Solo deseaba verle una ultima vez,no soportaba estar lejos de él. Se sobresalto,alguien le había tapado los ojos con su sombrero y de repente lo estaba abrazando por detrás, no entendía que pasaba pero noto como su corazón volvía a latir sin tristeza alguna,volviendo a esa calidez que añoraba. Se quito el sombrero todo lo rápido que pudo y se dio la vuelta.

Al verle ahí afuera de aquella manera no pudo evitar abrazarle con todo el amor que sentía por él, también le había añorado y lo había pasado mal desde que se había ido pero se juro así mismo no volver hacer semejante cosa de encerrar a la persona que amaba. Su hermano había aparecido en su casa jadeando se tenía que haber echado una buena carrera para llegar a su casa en ese estado, nada más que había recuperado el aliento se metió en su casa sin invitación y se puso ha hablarle de como estaba su hermano y que se había dado cuenta que ambos se amaban,le saco arrastras de la casa y eso que él era temido por su bipolaridad,etc. Tenía miedo a que Shifty le rechazara o simplemente no le hiciera caso era la primera vez que sentía un miedo parecido, pero aquel miedo desapareció al verle en el jardín con esa cara triste que aun le rompía más el corazón.

Cuando ambos se miraron,Shifty no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino de alegría estaba a su lado de nuevo como si sus plegarias y su deseo más profundo del corazón le hubiesen sido concedido,hundiendo su cara en el pecho del soldado. Le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarle un poco mientras seguía abrazándole con la mano que tenia libre algo más fuerte como si intentase protegerlo.

-Lo siento mucho...Shifty.-Dijo en voz suave.-

-Separo un poco la cara de su pecho y le miraba a los ojos.- N-no pidas perdón...y-yo...debí decirte lo que sen-sentia...Te amo Flippy...no so-soporto estar sin ti...me da igual si me encierras en un cuarto...solo quiero estar a tu lado...-Sollozando un poco.-

Al oír esas palabras abrazo aun más a Shifty y le beso en los labios dulcemente aunque algo brusco, brotándole lagrimas de alegría. Aquel beso fue correspondido mientras ambos sonreían felizmente, al separarse sus labios permanecieron un rato más abrazados. Sentían que sus corazones se recuperaban de una tristeza que parecía no tener fin, comprendieron que era porque no podían estar separados les daba igual como fuera el otro o los trabajos que tenían porque se habían enamorado y se aceptaban mutuamente. Shifty volvía a sonreir con esa calidez que hacia unos días se le había sido arrebatada a su hermano no le importaba que estuviera con aquel soldado mientras fuera feliz y Flippy no le hiciese nada,solo le pidió una cosa al soldado y fue que cuidara de su hermano y que le hiciera sonreír cada día de su vida como si no hubiese mañana y por supuesto nada de volverlo a secuestrar. Flippy esas condiciones las acepto encantado mientras pudiera estar con la persona que amaba y ahora entendía porque en su interior no quería que se fuera de su casa. Decidieron vivir juntos como en familia por supuesto que Lifty si quería ir algunos días tendría una habitación para él en casa del soldado lo cual acepto gustosamente porque sabía que le iba a costar estar sin su hermano y así se acostumbraría más fácilmente. Ambos no dejaron de sonreír y si veían que alguno lo pasaba mal inmediatamente ya iba el otro para animarle y estar a su lado para así poder seguir adelante, quien se imaginaría que de un secuestro echo por la otra personalidad de Flippy surgiría el amor entre ambos, pero también le debían mucho a ese otro Flippy porque gracias a él estaban juntos y sus destinos se habían juntado formando uno. Y aunque la gente dijese que Shifty había desarrollado esa enfermedad en la cual se coge cariño a la persona que te secuestra y que era extraño verles juntos, siguieron adelante con su relación sin importarles lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir porque cuando dos personas se aman de verdad nada puede separarlos.

…...

Notas de_**Shifty Braginski **_(autor):Colorin colorado este cuento se acabado y como suelen decir fueron por siempre muy felices. Esta historia es parecida a la Bella y la bestia tiene cierto parecido en cierta manera.

"¿Qué es la felicidad?¿Y el amor?Siempre estamos hablamos de ello pero nunca nos damos cuenta que esas palabras son demasiado pequeñas para el significado tan grande que tienen y que pueden hacer que la gente cambie de verdad y que cuando nos son arrebatadas nos hundimos en la tristeza y en un vacío que no se llena con nada.

Si dos personas son felices y se aman de verdad ,no somos nadie para quitarles esa felicidad, todo el mundo comete errores esta en nuestra naturaleza pero casi todo el mundo aprende de ellos."

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


End file.
